Insects, and the damage they cause, are a serious economic threat to farmers worldwide. Insects such as the citrus leaf miner, Phyllocnistis citrella, a major pest of citrus worldwide result in reduced growth rate of young citrus trees and cause extensive damage to new growth which in turn causes a significantly higher instance of citrus canker. Importing countries, for example, will block fruit and vegetable shipments from certain exporting countries, rather than risk their phytosanitary status by importing foreign fruits, vegetables and other agricultural products from areas infested with crop damaging insects and diseases.
The larvae stage of the citrus leaf miner is difficult to control because they are protected within the leaf tissue. The insect larvae can also damage and blemish the external surface of the fruit resulting in fruit loss and grade lowering blemishes. Economic loss is suffered from the diminished fruit value, lack of normal tree growth, lower production per acre, and the increased infection rate of citrus canker.
Semiochemicals (pheromones, allomones, kairomones, attractants, and repellents) can alter or interfere with behavior of insect pests of citrus, pecans, peach, ornamentals, grapes, nursery and horticulture crops. Various devices for release of insect semiochemicals (e.g., sex pheromones) are used. An emulsified wax formulation (SPLAT™, ISCA Technologies) was developed for machine application and slow release of semiochemicals over weeks to months, providing environmentally appropriate control compatible with management practices. Use of SPLAT is limited by difficulties specific to its use as a viscous liquid.
Mating disruption is an essential component of integrated pest management, IPM, programs for major pest reduction worldwide in fruit crops, forage crops, forestry, and stored product warehouses. This method of pest control also reduces the need for the application of broad spectrum insecticides.